phawrongulafandomcom-20200214-history
Secular Blacklisting
Wikipedia defines a blacklist (or black list) as - : a list or register of entities who, for one reason or another, are being denied a particular privilege, service, mobility, access or recognition. As a verb, to blacklist can mean to deny someone work in a particular field, or to ostracize a person from a certain social circle. https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Blacklist''Secular ''blacklisting is closely associated with secular shunning and is utilised to clearly demarcate the other (or out-group) from the socially accepted in-group maintaining the blacklist. Blacklisting as a process for social ostracism has been wholeheartedly embraced by the majority of the Freethoughtblogs community, but most enthusiastically by that of Pharyngula and PZ Myers. There is a significant amount of effort devoted to these blacklists and they can be seen in their current format as presented to the world here - *The [http://freethoughtblogs.com/pharyngula/dungeon/ Pharyngula Dungeon] - ''Dungeon : ''Pharyngula has Standards & Practices; violating them can get you banned. This is the brand-new shiny annex to the old Pharyngula dungeon, where the banned offenders are listed for public scorn. Most of the original incorrigibles have been released, but I expect this list will grow again as they attempt to repeat history. This is of course a nonsense. No violations of Standards & Practices are required - the blacklist is entirely arbitrary and participation in any of the Freethoughtblogs forums is not even required. The only requirement for inclusion is to reject orthodox FTB ideology, or to question the statements of any of its alpha membership. A curious feature of the Dungeon is that it resides on Freethoughtblogs itself - and does not have a single female entry, unlike the Pharyngula wiki which has no inhibition about shaming females. This is another curious artifact of PZ Myers quite bizarre views on gender relations. *''Blacklists ''as sub-entries within specific Pharyngula articles, such as their own Wiki entry denigrating the [http://scienceblogs.com/erv/ ERV blog] - ''Slimepit : ''Also known as ERV's Misogyny Playhouse, the Slimepit is the series of threads on ERV which houses a handful of vocal misogynists, confessed trolls, and other creeps. Encouraged by the author of ERV, the commenters at the Slimepit revel in sexist slurs, hoggling, and violent rhetoric. Known Slimepit trolls have invaded threads at other sites as well, including Butterflies and Wheels, Pharyngula, Furious Purpose, and Almost Diamonds. : Among the motley collection of Flavour-Aid drinking assholes, the following nyms or names feature prominently: list of blacklisted individuals *And in exceptional circumstances, blacklisted individuals are promoted to having an [http://pharyngula.wikia.com/wiki/Phil_Giordana entire Pharyngula Wiki page] devoted solely to them - ''Philippe Giordana : ''Fairyland's Philippe Giordana uses the nym "Phil_Giordana_FCD, aka Schroedinger's Dog". : Phil and gender: ''list of unrepresentative opportunistic quote mining and personal slander Meatspace Blacklisting PZ Myers is also known to be willing to bring blacklisting into meatspace. A post on Almost Diamonds threatens to expose the real life identity of Franc Hoggle, in direct contradiction of personally held convictions about pseudonymity on the internet. PZ Myers, perhaps aware of the obvious hypocrisy and vacuousness of the claims against Hoggle, suggests instead blacklisting him from conventions where PZ may have some sway with the organisers, such as GAC 2012. All that are involved with ''Freethoughtblogs and associated sites such as Skepchick are apparently proud of the practice of utilising these blacklists to smear uncooperative individuals. Category:blacklists Category:PZ Myers Category:Pharyngula Category:Freethoughtblogs Category:pharyngula.wikia.com Category:slander